


After the end: Secrets

by Shanejayell



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: After the series ends, Yoko seeks out Simon... and learns a startling secret.
Relationships: Simon/Nia Teppelin
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Gurren Lagann, they all belong to Gainax. This fic has spoilers for the end to Gurren Lagann, so if you have not finished the series DON'T READ THIS.

After the end: Secrets

The wedding was so beautiful, then it went so very, very wrong. Yoko had been the first to see the eerie pixelation effect wash over Nai, all of them gazing on in horror as the girl they had all fought for simply disappeared just as she was married to Simon.

Her heart practically broke at those words, both of them looking at each other so lovingly. Simon explained, gently, why he couldn't use spiral power to restore the dead, then he bid them farewell, declaring himself simply 'Simon the digger.' As he walked away Yoko tossed him the wedding ring and he caught it with a hand over his shoulder, looking nearly as cool as Kamina had.

A few weeks later in a bar in the city, Yoko finished off a drink, the redhead frowning slightly. "I don't like how calm he was," she admitted. She was dressed in her usual fighting gear, a bikini top and shorts, though today she didn't have a gun belt slung over the shorts.

Kinon Bachika nodded seriously, the black haired woman sitting with her taking a break from assisting Rossiu in running the city. "You think he's in shock?" she offered, the young woman dressed in a more conservative blouse and dress.

"Could be," Leite Jokin nodded, puffing on a cigarette as the older woman sat with them at the table, her bloyse and pants covered by a overcoat. They had picked a slightly seedier joint than usual and they were drawing the attention of some pretty disreputable guys. All three ignored them, of course, confident they could handle anything that came up.

"He better not do anything stupid," Yoko scowled as she took a drink.

Leite shook her head, "He's not the type."

Kinon, however, looked rather alarmed as she asked, "You don't think that he...?"

"Damn it, someone should have gone with him!" Yoko growled, thumping her glass down on the scarred table.

"Rossiu pointedly said no," Kinon revealed to them quietly, "he said we should respect Simon's right to privacy."

"If Simon respected Rossiu's right to privacy he'd have a hole in his head," Leite noted flatly. Kinon looked at her in alarm and she shrugged, "No, Simon didn't tell me. I hacked it off Gurren Lagann's memory banks."

"Damn," Yoko blinked in surprise. She had realized Rossiu had a hard time taking over when the people had temporarily turned of Simon, but she hadn't thought he'd...

"Don't tell anyone, please," Kinon sighed.

"We won't," Leite promised as she finished off her own drink. She looked at Yoko, "Do you seriously think Simon might...?"

"Hell if I know," Yoko admitted, "but Kamina would never forgive me if I let anything happen to his little brother."

"Hmm," both Leite and Kinon nodded glum agreement.

"Hey," one of the drunk men finally got the nerve up to stagger over, "you ladies look kinda lonesome. Wanna join me and my friends?"

"No," Leite told him flatly.

"Buzz off," Yoko agreed, considering ordering another beer.

"Hey, you can't talk ta me like that!" the hulking bruiser complained, thumping a hand down on Kinon's shoulder.

"Eee!" Kinon squeaked.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Yoko roared as she practically dived over the table at him. She balled up her fist and punched him right in the nose, sending him reeling backwards in a gush of blood with a broken nose.

"Oh crap," Leite moved to back her up as his buddies lumbered over to get into the brawl.

"You little...," the bearishly sized guy swung at Yoko, who ducked below the swing then punched him in the overhanging gut.

Kinon grabbed a chair as two tried to gang up on Leite and broke it over one guy's bald head as she shouted, "No double teaming!"

Agilely Leite dodged a punch then kicked the bruiser in the junk, the man whimpering in shock. While he was stunned she thumped his chin with a palm strike, knocking him silly. She walked over and calmly kicked him in the side of the head, making sure he stayed out.

"Too bad the others aren't here," Yoko grinned as she bobbed and weaved, looking for a opening in one guy's guard.

"I think we'll manage," Kinon said as she ducked, grabbing at the man's arm. With a twist of her hips she threw him, sending him crashing into a fully occupied table and sending plates of food flying around everywhere. "Oops," she paled as the men and women growled and advanced on them.

"Come on then," Leite yelled as she finished off the guy with the bleeding nose, dropping him with a chop to the throat.

"Yeah," Yoko picked up their empty table, glasses falling to the ground as she roared, "WHO DO YOU THINK WE ARE?"

After that most of the bar's patrons got involved, and things got a bit... hectic. By the end of the night they racked up a new record in broken glass and broken heads, and the police had to be called to try to quiet things down.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected," Rossiu noted as the black haired man appeared to bail them out in the morning. The Supreme Commander looked rather amused, honestly, especially by how much his girlfriend was blushing.

"I'm really sorry about this," Kinon sighed, blushing furiously.

"Thanks," Yoko smiled at him wryly as she dusted herself off, glad to be out of jail. Thankfully it was nicer than the prison they stuck Simon in, back in the day...

"Don't blame Kinon too much," Leite noted, "they started it."

Rossiu looked at Kinon and smiled slightly, "Well, I'm glad you're all right."

The two women moved off, leaving the romantic couple alone. "Have you decided what you're going to do?" Leite asked curiously as the morning sun bathed the city in violet and red.

"Check up on Simon," Yoko admitted, "I think someone needs to."

"Rossiu won't be happy," Leite cautioned her quietly.

Yoko shrugged, "Rossiu can go kiss my ass." She paused and smirked, "Assuming Kinon didn't kill him for even trying it."

Both women broke into giggles at that mental image...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Yoko used her mini gunmen to fly over the countryside, she was very happy she had talked to Leite before taking off. The engineer had pointed out how hard to find Simon was going to be, and provided her with a modified Spiral Energy tracker. Simon generated as much energy as a gunmen, and it gave her the means to track him... after all the false trails anyway.

Setting down at the edge of town Yoko hefted her backpack and walked around, looking for the young man while trying to get a feel for the place. Rather strangely she noticed she was getting a lot more odd looks from people, but she brushed it off. Passing through a courtyard she noticed a familiar figure and hit around a corner, watching cautiously.

Simon actually looked pretty happy as he walked close by to someone, though who was hidden by the press of people. Silently Yoko wished that some of the crowd would move, but all she could see was a bit of odd looking red hair.

'Damn it, move!' Yoko mentally growled, trying to get a good look at whomever it was.

Finally someone shifted, then Yoko blinked in astonishment. The woman had badly dyed hair, a bikini and short shorts, all like hers. But the face was what froze her, considering it was someone she had seen disappear some weeks earlier. Without thinking about it Yoko pushed through the crowd to their side, smiling grimly as they noticed her.

"Uh oh," Simon blinked.

"Fancy seeing you here," Yoko nodded to him and Nia. "Nice outfit," she added.

Nia laughed a bit sheepishly, "I thought if anyone saw me with Simon they'd think I was you..."

"Not unless you get a few feet taller," Yoko said wryly, "and bustier." Looking over at Simon she asked him, "Care to explain?"

They ended up in a quiet cafe, all of them eating snacks and drinking hot drinks as they talked. "Shortly after we defeated the anti-spirals, Nia started getting threats," Simon explained flatly.

"Why didn't I hear about this?" Yoko growled.

"I didn't want them to alarm everyone," Nia offered gently.

"Rossiu and I weren't sure how serious they were, too," Simon added. His expression went grim, "That changed when they tried to bomb her."

"Son of a bitch!" Yoko blurted. "Who are they? If I get my hands on..."

"We don't know," Simon sighed. He looked her in the eye, "Nia was the Anti-Spiral messenger, Yoko. There are still a lot of people who blame her for the whole attack on Earth."

"I can't really blame them, either," Nia added, smiling wryly. "I really looked like the evil villain queen at that point..."

"Anyway," Simon said briskly, "we didn't know who was after us, when they might attack or how many innocents might get chopped in the crossfire." He shrugged, "So we decided to give them what they wanted, sort of."

"You faked her death," Yoko realized, "using Spiral Power?" She frowned thoughtfully as she remembered the wedding, "Rossiu is in on it?"

"Him and Ron," Simon agreed, "we needed them to back up the story."

"I'm sorry you and the others went through that," Nia said gently, "we had to have everyone react realistically, or they wouldn't believe it."

Yoko patted her hand, "It's all right." She glared at Simon, "I'm beating you, Rossiu and Ron to a pulp, though. You should have asked for help, idiot!"

"Sorry," Simon smiled sheepishly.

"Well, at least things turned out for the best," Yoko conceded, watching as Nia cuddled up against Simon's side. Privately she thought that the other reason they followed this plan was so that Simon could retire. He really wasn't suited to being Supreme Commander, no matter how much people wanted him to be.

"So, what will you do now?" Nia asked.

"I won't tell," Yoko admitted, "you two deserve a retirement, and I dunno if the rest of the crew could keep their mouths shut."

"Thank you," Simon smiled.

"But stay in touch this time," Yoko told him. She looked at Nia, still dressed as mini-Yoko, and added, "And find another disguise, okay? The outfit really doesn't suit you."

"Aww," Nia pouted.

End.

Notes: I really, really liked Gurren Lagann, but I absolutely HATED the ending. What the hell, Gainax, can you not let your heroes ever get a happy ending? So after thinking about it I decided to write a 'fix-fic' to the series, and give Simon and Nia a happy ending.


	2. Yoko 1

After the End

Two

Once she tracked down Simon and confirmed he was fine Yoko expected to feel the tension within her ease, and in truth it did a little. Still, the beautiful redhead felt too restless to return to simply being a school teacher, the fire in her blood still burned too hot for that. Instead she took her mini-gunmen and her weapons, and headed out into the wastelands.

Despite the defeat of the Spiral King years ago, the long distances between human cities still weren't terribly safe. While no more new beastmen were being created and some had reformed, there were still plenty that hated humanity. Worse, some still had gunmen of their own and a willingness to cause trouble, which was where Yoko came in.

"So," Yoko frowned, wearing her usual gear of bikini top, cut off shorts and lots of guns, "where are caravans from the city having trouble?"

The young officer was blushing faintly as he tried not to look at her boobs too obviously. "We're having caravans disappear in this region," the brown haired man pointed to a section of deep ravines and high hills, "at least those travelling without armed escorts." He frowned as he confessed, "Military teams haven't found anything."

"That's not too surprising," Yoko noted with the experience of a long-time warrior, "that area is probably littered with good places to hide." She tapped the map thoughtfully, "They probably went to ground as soon as they saw a gunmen."

"So what are you going to do?" he asked as she rolled up the map and stowed it into a pouch on her backpack.

"Be sneakier than they are," Yoko said, shrugging as she strode out of the office, already thinking about what she had to do. .

Piloting her gunmen out from Kamina City Yoko deliberately did not head to the region where the caravans were being attacked, instead she headed slightly east of that location. Finding a part of the desert near a weakly running river she put her gunmen down, hopefully without drawing too much attention. Then she buried the mecha under rocks, making the pile look somewhat natural, and with that she headed out on foot.

A gunman flying in would be spotted, but a woman travelling on foot was tiny enough not to be noticed. At least, that was what Yoko hoped would happen. She intended get to the area where the attacks were happening, scout out the terrain and hopefully find the gunmen at rest. If they were all unmanned she'd either take over one or blow them up, whichever seemed better. If they were being piloted... it could get messy.

The first two day Yoko followed the river, knowing that it would cut through the region of attacks. On the third she abandoned the waters to climb, soon assending one of the many natural stone towers that dotted the land. Digging out her binoculars Yoko lay on top of the stone, sweeping the horizon looking for gunmen or anything else out there.

"I'll be damned," Yoko muttered, her eyes narrowing in intense thought.

Out in the valley was a small town, or more accurately a medium sized village, made up of beastmen. There were various types walking around there, from birdmen to wolfen forms and others, but they all seemed to be peacefully coexisting in the little place. Yoko had never seen anything like it and was mildly stunned.

'Should I go down there?' Yoko wondered, then shook her head no.

There weren't any humans, at least not that Yoko could see from here. Worse these folks might be connected to the attacking gunmen, somehow. Instead Yoko carefully climbed down the stone tower and skirted the valley, moving past them and deeper into the badlands.

It took another day before she found the two gunmen, hidden in a gulley not far from the caravan route. They were big buggers, two hulking figures of metal that towered over Yoko, but not as large as some she had faced. The ape like beastmen sat around a small camp fire, not far from the poorly maintained, shabby gunmen.

Yoko carefully unlimbered the electromagnetic railgun, the weapon she had begun her adventures with and which felt like a old friend. She braced herself and sighed for the joints, taking careful aim.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Yoko snapped off the shots fast and sure, blasting the bullets into the already decaying joins of the one gunmen. She felt a burst of satisfaction as it collapsed but didn't linger, swinging the gun on the other enemy, only to see him start to move.

"Crap," Yoko cursed softly as she fired, but the gunman twisted to get it's denser armor in the way of her shots. As it knelt to leap she was already on the move, grabbing her gun and backpack and racing to the edge of the stone tower.

The gunmen leaped with incredible speed and power, slamming into the stone and sending Yoko flying. She spun in midair as chips of rock flew around her, then she slammed into a stone wall hard enough to knock the air out of her lungs.

Yoko tumbled down, hitting a rocky outcropping which she scrambled to get a grip on. She pulled herself up, tasting blood in her mouth, then looked around to see the gunmen flailing around, smashing things wildly.

"Come out, human!" the voice boomed, "I recognized you! You will pay for all the harm you've done my kind!"

'Yeah, right,' Yoko swung her gun around, glad the heavy canon appeared undamaged. With how wildly it was moving it was hard to aim, but Yoko lined up a shot at the shoulder joined and fired, grinning in satisfaction as the section blasted apart.

"Filthy human!" the gunmen spun around towards her as it wailed, "Do you know how hard it will be to repair that?"

Yoko grinned as it charged her, "Add it to my bill." The jerking of the gun hurt like stabbing knives as she fired, her ribs shifting painfully, but she made herself fire again and again as she blew out joints and sensors.

Finally the gunmen collapsed, the pilot scurrying out to run sobbing for the hills. "You'll pay for this, human! You'll pay!"

Yoko lined up the shot to kill him, but couldn't quite bring herself to do it. Killing a fleeing beastman felt wrong, as well as shooting someone in the back. 'I'll probably regret it later,' Yoko admitted but slung her canon over her shoulder, looking down the rock face as she tried to figure out a way down.

Using a rope from her pack, Yoko lowered herself towards the gulley floor. The wind made her sway on the rope, then a sudden breeze slammed her against the rock face, hard. Yoko cried out as she felt her ribs shift painfully, her drip loosened and the ground rushed up to meet her...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Yoko felt warm and safe, somehow, as she slowly awoke from a deep, dreamless sleep. It felt good nestled in the bed, cushioned by softness as she slowly rose into wakefulness. Yoko stirred slightly, then a soft voice murmured, "Did you sleep well?"

'Eh?' Yoko's eyes popped open, then she gasped as she realized there was someone in bed with her. The tawny brown haired woman was looking at her with gently concern, her eyes soft and kind.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked gently.

"Where am I?' Yoko managed, realizing she was naked, and the woman was naked too. They were in a unfamiliar room, which looked like it had been assembled from scrap and salvage, long with the furnishings.

"You're in our village, brave one," the girl smiled warmly. She ran her hands down Yoko's sides, "How are your ribs?"

Yoko winced, but looking down she saw she had been bandaged expertly, and the pain was minimal as she moved. "Better," she admitted. She looked at the girl again, "Who are you and what happened?"

"I'm Kira," the woman smiled as she said, "We heard your battle against the gunmen and came to investigate. You were hurt, so we brought you here."

"Ah, thank you," Yoko said, finally figuring out where she was. This must be the beastmen village she had passed by, several days ago.

"Let me get your clothes," Kira smiled, getting up. Yoko blinked as she saw the cute little fluffy tail on the girl, the only sign she wasn't human. She picked up the bikini and pants, walking over to the bed as she noted, "We cleaned and repaired them for you, too."

"Thanks," Yoko got up and got dressed, feeling the woman's curious eyes on her. As she tugged up her underwear she asked, "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Kira smiled slightly as she explained, "The bandits were attacking our village too. We were being raised for food and such regularly, and they killed any who resisted them."

As Yoko dressed she had to ask, "Why were you sleeping with me?"

Kira's cheeks flushed slightly but her voice was steady as she explained, "It gets quite cold here, overnight. I didn't want you getting cold."

"I see," Yoko answered as she stretched, glad to be back in her regular gear again, even if she was disarmed. She gave Kira a thoughtful glance, "Where is my gear?"

"Outside," Kira answered. She smiled impishly as she said, "I didn't want them close at hand when you woke."

Yoko nodded, conceding the point that she didn't react well to being surprised. She left the hut and saw her backpack and gun sitting beside the doorway, apparently unharmed. She bent over to take a closer look at them then winced, clutching at her bandaged ribs.

"Please be careful," Kira yelped, reaching out to steady her, her firm breasts pressing against Yoko's arm. "We bandaged and set your ribs," she cautioned, "but you can't strain them."

"Yeah, I guess so," Yoko grimaced, glad that the pain was swiftly fading. She looked at the woman beside her and curiously asked, "Shouldn't you be getting dressed?"

"Why?" Kira asked, clearly not having a problem with her near nudity.

In fact, as Yoko looked around she realized the men and women all wore similar minimal clothing. "Never mind," she said.

"It's a human thing, I guess?" Kira asked, smiling. She put a hand on Yoko's arm as she told her, "The village elder asked me to invite you to be our guest while you heal."

"I couldn't...," Yoko started.

Kira cut her off by pointing out, "You save our village from those bandits, we owe you." She smiled as she added, "Besides, you're in no shape to travel with those ribs."

Yoko hesitated, but damn it the woman was right. There was no way she could manage her gunmen until her ribs healed up. "All right," she gave in, "but only 'till I recover."

"Good," Kira took her arm and tugged her forward, "Come on, I'll show you around."

As they travelled through the small village, Yoko noticed adults but no children there. Mentioning that to Kira she added, "You can't...?"

"No, we can't bear children," Kira nodded sadly. "We have some of the clone technology of the Spiral King, but we cannot breed on our own." She touched her bare belly as she sighed softly, "Maybe someday..."

"Maybe," Yoko answered, not wanting to disagree.

To be continued...


	3. Yoko 2

After the End

Three

The village elder was a wolfen type Beastman, his rough brown hair shading from age to gray. Despite his fearsome muscles and claws his eyes seemed kind, and the wrinkles on his face indicated that he smiled often. Like the other villagers Yoko had seen he wore a simple set of briefs, his scarred chest easily visible as he smiled up from where he sat on the floor of his hut.

"Welcome, Yoko Littner," the old wolf got up from his seat then bowed to her respectfully, his long mane of hair swinging as he introduced himself, "I am Orion."

"Nice to meet you," Yoko offered her hand to shake a bit nervously, watched it get engulfed by his much larger hand, but he just squeezed it gently and let go.

"I know Kira has offered our thanks but I wanted to say it as well," Orion told her gently, "we owe you a great debt. If not for you those renegades would have killed more of our villagers and stolen more of our precious supplies."

"They were hitting travelers too," Yoko shrugged slightly as she explained, "that's why I came, but you're welcome."

Kira smiled as the brown haired woman said, "For whatever reason, you helped us all. And for that we owe you a great debt."

"Yes, we do," Orion agreed, nodding his head firmly. He studied her intently as he asked gently, "How are your ribs?"

Yoko touched where her ribcage had been well bandaged, the broken ribs immobilized. "Painful," she admitted wryly.

"Hmm," Orion sympathetically mused, "and you can't travel in that condition." Making a decision he nodded briskly and said, "I offer you the hospitality of our village, at least until your ribs are fully healed."

Before Yoko could say anything Kira offered, "And we'll be having a celebration tonight in your honor, to mark the defeat of the raiders."

Yoko hesitated, but there was no way she could travel through the desert with her injuries and all alone. Nor, honestly, could her body take the rough ride her mini-gunmen provided. "All right," she conceded, "I'll stay until I've healed enough to travel."

"Good," Orion nodded, smiling as he told her, "I look forward to seeing you tonight."

"Come on," Kira lead her out, the sun shining on them as they stood outside for a moment, letting their eyes adjust after being in the dim hut.

Yoko wished she could have stretched away the tension she felt after meeting Orion, but the broken ribs made such a idea painful. "He's very impressive," she conceded. In fact Orion kind of reminded her of Viral, a older warrior who maintained a rigid code of honor.

"Yes, he founded this village not long after the defeat of the Spiral King," Kira agreed as she revealed to Yoko, "he realized then that we no longer had to kill each other or humans, and could live together in peace."

"I bet it wasn't easy," Yoko noted.

"Nothing important ever is," Kira answered honestly.

"Where will I be staying?" Yoko asked curiously as they walked between the village huts. As they navigated she saw one hut was for pounding and shifting wheat for the grain, another larger one was a forge where they worked any salvaged metal for tools.

"There is a large communal hut for unmarried women," Kira admitted a bit sheepishly, "I live there along with several others. You should be quite comfortable."

Yoko was tempted to insist on having a private hut, but realized she'd probably be displacing some other poor soul. "That'll be fine," she said, looking around her curiously. "So there's a hut like that for unattached males too?" she asked.

"Yes, on the other side of the village," Kira made a cute face as she said, "it makes assignations difficult, but not impossible."

Yoko was a bit startled, then realized that even if the Beastmen couldn't breed, they could still have sex for fun. "Well, I won't be sneaking off," Yoko shook her head, thinking sadly of both men she had lost over the years.

Kira gave her a thoughtful look then nodded, "Of course."

After being shown around the village Yoko was urged to just relax, but that wasn't her style. She saw a group of older women taking apart fabric for the threads, as well as stitching together reasonably intact pieces, and sat down by them to try it herself. She soon discovered she had the eye for the fine work, and it felt good to be doing something rather than just laying around.

As the sun was just beginning to settle against the horizon Kira arrived to get her, the young woman smiling gently. "Come," Kira said as she offered a hand to pull Yoko up from where she had been sitting on the sun warmed rock, "the celebration is about to begin."

A great fire had been lit in the center of the village, and meat roasted on a spit, one of the many strange creatures the Spiral King had left behind for his warriors to eat. Beastmen and women cheered and danced over the destruction of the raiders, and they saluted her with some kind of local beer. It wasn't bad too, with some kind of fruity under taste.

"To Yoko!" Orion yelled, hoisting a foaming tankard of beer, "Who defeated the raiders and left us two large Gunmen to salvage!"

Yoko frowned to herself a moment even as the Beastmen cheered, having considered hauling the Gunmen in to town herself for salvage. 'Oh well,' she shrugged that thought aside, 'they probably need the raw steel more than I do anyway.'

Yoko was surprised to see the Beastmen pairing off and dancing, drums pounding out a beat as improvised instruments played. It was a infectious thing and Yoko stood up to dance too, being careful of her broken ribs at the same time.

Surprisingly the male Beastmen kept away, presumably because of her ribs. Kira and several of the other female Beastmen did dance with her, their mostly feminine bodies swaying in a beautiful if quite erotic way. One had bird feathers replacing the hair on her head and lining her arms, which shifted sensuously as she danced. A bunny girl had the cutest long ears and a fluffy tail that Yoko ached to caress. And there was Kira, another fluffy type, hanging close to her as she smiled warmly.

As darkness settled and a chill came to the air the dancing eased to a halt, the tired women walking together to the communal hut. "Did you enjoy the dance?" the bird woman asked after she had introduced herself as Hara.

"You were all stunning," Yoko admitted, feeling somewhat exhausted by how much she had danced, too. Her ribs ached, but mildly so, as she had been reasonably careful about how much moving she had done.

"Thank you," Hara leaned forward and kissed Yoko on the cheek.

Yoko blushed slightly, not used to such casual kissing as the women settled onto the mats lining the floor of the large hut. It was surprisingly comfortable, really, especially as the other women settled in around them, the body heat warming up the room.

"Sleep well," Kira said gently, curling up beside Yoko.

Yoko eventually drifted off, surrounded by the sweet perfumes the other women wore, along with the scent of cooked food and the wood smoke from the bonfire. She slept soundly, dreamlessly, but eventually something pulled her back to wakefullness.

"Hmm," a soft voice sighed happily, not far away.

Yoko shifted a bit, trying not to disturb the women sleeping nearby. Kira was curled up in the arms of Hara, the two women kissing lingeringly. Hara's hands roamed across the other vwoman's body, making her gasp in pleasure.

'What in the...?' Yoko's eyes got as wide as dinner plates as she watched silently.

Both women had shed the loin cloths that were their only clothes, writhing away nude on the warm mats. Hara's entirely bare sex glistened wetly as she worshiped Kira's small but pert breasts. She nursed on each pointed nipple. Kira gasped and arched her back as Hara nibbled and sucked, then let her mouth slide down across her ribs, over the belly and down to the lightly furred mound.

Yoko realized she was breathing hard as she watched, her own nipples hard and aching to be touched. Boldly she reached up to caress and tease her fuller breasts, biting her lip to silence a breathy moan of pleasure.

Hara wiggled her hips happily as she lapped at the juices surrounding Kira's sex, making the other woman gasp in pleasure. "Please Hara," Kira mewled breathlessly, "don't make me wait."

Gently parting her folds Hara licked across the red wetness, her tongue flicking across the clit then deeper inside. Yoko was panting softly as she watched, then felt a hand run across her back.

The bunny girl looked at her with warm amusement, her rabbit ears flopping cutely as she moved nearer to Yoko. "It's very exciting, isn't it?" she murmured into Yoko's ear.

Yoko was deeply embarrassed, but she also couldn't deny the wetness between her own thights, or how hard her nipples were. "Yes it is," she whispered back, "I've never seen..."

"Never?" the bunny looked startled, then amused. "We beastmen can't mate to have children, so we simply mate for pleasure. Gender doesn't really get into it much."

"I see," Yoko blinked, blushing under the somehow hungry gaze of the bunny girl.

"My name is Aya," the busty young woman purred as she licked Yoko's cheek, "and I find you very attractive. Would you like to...?"

Yoko blushed even brighter, if that was possible, yet she was stunned at how excited she was. "I've never done anything like this before," she cautioned Aya as she kissed she gently.

Aya pulled Yoko's hands up to her breasts, the palms rubbing against her pointed nipples. "Trust me," she sighed happily, "it's very very easy."

Yoko caressed the other woman's breasts, feeling gratified as Aya sighed happily. "Yeah, maybe it is," she mused as she pushed Aya over, kissing her again then nibbling down her neck.

"Ah!" Aya yelped in pleasure as Yoko's hot mouth swiftly reached her breasts, "I knew you were a fast learner."

Yoko didn't end up getting very much sleep that night. Her romp with Aya drew the attentions of Kira and Hara, both of whom soon joined in. Her lovers were careful of her injuries, not letting her pull or twist too far, but even with that Yoko was a exhausted rag by morning.

Over the next two weeks Yoko was approached by most of the women in the hut for single women, and had enjoyed herself with all of them who asked. Most often she found herself pairing with either Aya, Kira or Hara, and the three women clearly enjoyed her too.

On a night like the others Kira looked at Yoko curiously, both women laying on their sides as they talked. "Are you sure you're leaving tomorrow?" she asked softly.

"I think so," Yoko nodded, regret in her own eyes. "I've enjoyed my stay here, but I have obligations out in the world."

"Are you sure we couldn't convince you to stay?" Aya asked from behind her, pressing her own full breasts up against Yoko's back.

Yoko moaned softly, arching her back a bit then tensed. "No," she said gently, "I can't.." She stroked Aya's cheek as she turned to her, "I'm sorry."

Aya sighed, her smile just a little sad. "We'll miss you, you know," she said quietly.

"Yoko," Kira said softly, "I wasn't going to ask this, but..."

Yoko turned around again, looking at Kira as she asked, "Yes?"

Nervously Kira said, "I told you before, that we reproduce using the devices of the Spiral King." She met Yoko's eyes, "Could I have a small piece of you, like your hair or a nail, and use it to put a bit of you in our next generation of children?"

"I...," Yoko's first instinct was to say no, but she had always liked kids and taking care of them. The idea of children that were partially her's was rather... beguiling. "The children would be part mine and yours?" she asked cautiously.

"And others in the village," Aya admitted, smiling as she looked over Yoko's shoulder. She added firmly, "We raise our children as a village, and all of us take care of them."

Yoko nodded slightly, knowing that the kids would probably be better cared for than most in the cities. "It won't hurt, will it?" she asked, smiling.

Aya and Kira nearly tacked Yoko, laughing. "No, not at all," Kira promised warmly.

The next morning and Yoko was gone, the redhead seeming little changed from her experiences in the Beastmen village. She walked out into the wastelands alone, her long red hair flowing around her, back in her usual jean shorts, bikini and heavy weapons.

Orion watched her go, the shaggy old wolf giving her a farewell wave, though one much less enthusiastic than the one Kira was giving. "I'm still surprised you managed to convince her to give up her DNA for us," Orion noted quietly.

"She's kinder than I think she wants people to know," Kira said gently, wishing that Yoko would turn around one more time. As the tall redhead did Kira blew her a kiss, smiling even as a few tears glimmered in her eyes.

Finally Yoko was out of sight, and the two walked back towards the village together. "Did you tell her that you, Aya and the others already had samples from your various nightly escapades?" Orion asked with some amusement.

Kira blushed as she said, "It never really came up."

Orion laughed softly to himself, shaking his head. The plan had been to steal the DNA from Yoko unknowingly, but instead the woman had given it to them willingly. The Beastmen were not Spiral lifeforms, and could not reproduce on their own, but with the addition of Yoko's DNA, that might finally change.

"Did Yoko say when she's coming back?" Orion asked, curious.

Kira smiled slightly, "In nine months, when the first of the children are born."

End

Notes: I don't know how Beastmen are created in Gurren Lagann canon. My assumption is that they were engineered by either the Spiral King or the Anti-Spirals, and were cloned as needed. I'm assuming they cannot reproduce on their own since the Anti-Spirals wouldn't want them to become a threat.

All of this is assumptions, and if it's proved wrong in canon let me know.


End file.
